Naruto - Reincarnation of The Grey Dragon
by GREYDRONE70
Summary: Being chased after a succesfull prank Naruto ended up in the Forest of Death. Falling into a whole only to meet Something that can destroy an entire planet. With a dragons' heart in him and a sword able to split a planet in one swing. Not to mention having a fox sealed in his gut... "Things just got real." Making this an M Rated story for future scenes.


**Honestly… I need to stop making new stories without continuing the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ID The Greatest Fusion Fantasy they belong to their respective authors**

* * *

**15 October**

**7 Years After the Kyubi Attack**

**City: Konohagakure**

**Location: Close to Area 44 AKA (The Forest of Death)**

**Time: 20:15 PM**

The night was silent in the eerie forest of Area 44, well accept a few crickets chirping about. A small blue sandaled foot crushed the grass as a 7-Year-old blonde boy is running through the forest floor laughing from his recently successful prank. He was running in confusing patterns to confuse his chasers. The chasers? Why none other than the elite shinobi of Konoha's ANBU and Root.

Naruto Uzumaki had this uncanny ability to fool any shinobi or civilian, from pulling an unsuspecting prank on his _victim_ (none lethal BTW) that will leave them bewildered for a while trying to figure out how they got pranked or what hit them, was that a rubber duck on him? Sanity wise don't ask how that got there. By the time the pranked person realized what happened the one responsible was already long gone laughing like a maniac.

At this moment he was running from another job well done at pranking his own protection detail grinning all the way. He knows he was going to get an ear full later, but it was worth it as he heard one of his chasers swearing profanity's at falling for the prank.

He knew the reason why for the protection detail that both his Jiji and uncle Danzo gave him. He was by far not stupid, sure he had moments when he was confused about some stuff he couldn't understand, but if you had a beautiful bookworm for a friend she'll help you get what your looking for in no time.

There were times when a group or a couple of civilians that had too much to drink saw him walking on the street and tried to corner him in an abandoned alley to beat the 'demon' or 'fox' out of him or rightfully kill him for self-pity revenge for the loss of their precious Yondaime or to finish his job.

Unsuccessful or unlucky for them that they sometimes forget that a few ANBU or ROOT was watching over him and they got the living day lights beaten out of them in mere seconds. After the beatdown on the drunkards or non-drunkards they would be dragged to Ibiki, Head of the T&I for some 'punishment'. What happened their he was not entirely sure but there are times when he heard this maniacal cackle of a woman that send shivers down his spine. Anko most likely.

He met her once at a Dango shop and got to know a little bit about the woman in revealing clothes with an over coat. Telling him that she worked at the T&I building handling interrogations. She was fun to be with and on rare times she would join him on pranks.

Naruto would have been a lonely kid if it weren't for the few people close to him. He had few friends who were always by his side at times when they were free and adults that watched and looked out for him like The Hokage who he called Jiji or Old Man who he came to like as a surrogate Grandfather.

The same was with uncle Danzo, though he is part of the council and helps the Hokage on making decisions along with others, takes some of his off time to come over and visit and tell about the old times when he was still a shinobi or just have the casual chat.

The Ichiraku family of Father and Daughter are the only shop that doesn't kick him out or increase their prices for him. They are very friendly and also kind towards him, sometimes he gets a free ramen bowl.

The same could be said for the Haruno family.

He unknowingly jumped over a steel fence that he was so lost in thought that he didn't see the warning sign at where he entered.

'WARNING! Area 44 Forest of Death. Keep Out' it read.

XxxxX

A silver haired man with gravity defying hair, who is wearing the ANBU captains' uniform with a Dog Mask (Hatake Kakashi) is jumping across tree branch after tree branch followed closely behind with a few ANBU and ROOT as he was cursing profusely for falling for one of Naruto's pranks, Again. As he was covered in tar, feather, itching powder... and he can't seem to get that blasted rubber duck off his head.

Tonight, was he's lost job as an ANBU captain and was planning on doing some missions to keep his skill in shape and prevent himself from getting dull, but no. Tonight of all times the blonde menace, the son of his late sensei just had to pull a prank on him and his squad. He had his suspicion that Naruto by some way _'Must've sneaked into the Hokage Sama's office again.'_ found out that he was leaving the squad and gave him a farewell gift.

A woman with purple hair that was tied in a ponytail wearing the Neko mask ran alongside him. She was struggling to contain her laugh at her squad Leaders predicament. Though she was covered in glitter she did not have it worse than him. Although there was some glitter at certain that felt uncomfortable. She was NOT going to tell her friend Anko about this, she won't be able to live it down without the embarrassment at being caught by one of Narutos pranks.

On the one side she can't help but feel uncomfortable at where the boy was headed. The back of her mind was tingling as to try and remind her off where they were heading. She gasped when she remembered. "Inu! We have to hurry! Naruto is heading towards Area 44!" She relayed her fear. Surely Naruto must've known where he heading because Danzo san told Naruto once about the forest, so it can only mean that the boy was so lost in thought that Naruto didn't know where he was heading.

Kakashi's visible eye grew wide and cursed at himself for not realizing it himself sooner. "We need to hurry!" Barked Inu at the shinobi that was following.

The ANBU and ROOT groups both acknowledged. If they were too late in stopping the boy from entering the forest, returned with injuries or worse got KILLED... They shivered at what the village leader and Danzo would do to them.

Inside Area 44

Still in thought and still not aware of where he is Naruto shook his head at the stupidity of the civilians. Some of them look at him with hatred, some with disgust, some who whispers behind his back not knowing the he can actually hear them clear with his heightened hearing; calling him 'demon', 'killer' or 'demon fox'. Don't they know the difference between a sealing scroll and kunai?

The names they keep calling him are the most obvious clues. One can easily work out puzzles when you start doing your own research and connecting them to the answer. Why was he an orphan, why did he not have loving parents, why occasionally on the 10 October the revenge filled civilians try to distract the ANBU and ROOT to just get to him?

He and his two friends, Sakura and Satsuki made some amazing discoveries and revelations.

Naruto came to stop in a small clearing to catch his breath, still not aware where he is.

* * *

Flashback 3 months back

_"I think it's time we search on our own for answers to our questions." Naruto informed his two friends as they walked down the street ignoring the whispers._

_The girl flanking his left glanced his direction with a raised brow. "You're talking about the rumors?" Sakura Haruno, she was Seven years old, a year older than Naruto and had mid length bubble pink hair, beautiful jade green eyes and wearing civilian clothing. She and Naruto met at the age of three when she and her mother bumped into him minutes after he was kicked out of the orphanage. Was it fate? Maybe, but it was Naruto's luck that saved him that day at meeting the two Haruno's before anything really bad happened to him._

_Though Sakura didn't know about Naruto but her parents sure did and they didn't care one bit at what was sealed inside of him._

_Her mother, Mebuki Haruno knew Naruto's mother who became close friends during their academy days and studied in the field of becoming a Doctor so she already knew of the secret pregnancy Kushina had and about the father of Naruto. She really wanted to take care of the boy, but the civilian council made things very difficult for her._

_While her father, Kizashi Haruno who were also friends with Kushina he was also good friends with Minato Namikaze since their academy days. And to this day is a Chuunin and he liked the blonde of energy._

_So, after that day they became close friends._

_Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it is really starting to get on my nerves that I'm not getting the answers that I want. Jiji and Uncle Danzo refuses to tell me when I ask and all they give me is a sad smile and saying when I'm older and ready." Naruto complained._

_"I am still amazed at how you can get away with calling the Hokage an Old Man and not get punished, but I have to agree with Naruto. These stares and whispers being thrown our way, though not meant for me or Sakura, is getting very annoying and I'm not sure when I'm going lose myself and punch the nearest idiot." Growled the black heard girl on his right._

_Satsuki Uchiha. Seven-year old, had raven black hair reaching her hips and onyx black eyes, wearing a black short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on her back and a skirt. She met Naruto and Sakura 4 months after Naruto and Sakura met. The duo got to know the girl at the river as she sulked on the dock after she and her father had an argument. Naruto introduced themselves and helped the girl out of her funk and became friends._

_She was the last Uchiha of her Clan, excluding her older brother Itachi Uchiha who wiped out the entire clan to prevent a coup. Except Satsuki, who at that night of the massacre was visiting Naruto and had survived at not witnessing the event taking place. Both Naruto and Sakura were there to help her in the time of need for support. Saved her from falling of the deep end and going down the path of becoming an avenger. They brought her back to the light and especially with Naruto at having this special way at words. It won't surprise him if Naruto can turn someone from an enemy to a friend._

_"Hmmm, there may be a place where we can get it, but it will be difficult for Naruto to enter." Sakura pondered and looked sadly at Naruto._

_The two turned to her. "Go on." Urged the blonde._

_"The Library is where we can go look."_

_Naruto pinched his nose and Satsuki sighed. "Oh boy. Yeah that isn't going to be easy to enter since the old librarian lady doesn't like me. I'm going to need to disguise myself for that." He groaned_

_Satsuki perked at that but had a slight blush and it didn't go unnoticed by the two._

_"What is it Satsuki? Are you ok?" Asked her concerned blonde friend._

_The black-haired girl scratched the side of her face. "Well, um, what about that Jutsu we learned a few days back at My and Naruto's place?"*_

_Oh, wow now that got blood running to their faces. How could they forget!_

_Each of the three kids were sporting a blush though Naruto's had more color. That was really an embarrassing moment for them. The two girls didn't know why they were blushing of seeing a naked female, something to think about later._

_Sakura coughed. "Yes, that will work. But we all need to henge since if only Naruto changes his appearance it will look suspicious to others since we three are always together all the times, and to all of a sudden have someone else in the group will draw attention." She pointed out._

_The three went into an abandoned alley and changed their appearance to the same look on the day they learned the Henge skill. Satsuki with her opposite hair and eye color wearing civilian clothes with no Uchiha crest, Sakura with long black hair in a pony tail and Naruto with crimson red hair reaching her hips and wearing a yellow sundress who they now dubbed 'Naruko'._

_Sakura came up with the plan that 'Naruko' will act as their older sister (Much to Naruto's embarrassment) taking her siblings to the library for some research._

_"You're much older than us in your Henge form." She explained a caring smile appearing on her cute face. "Consider this a lucky part at having a 'family', Naruto." _

_Satsuki didn't comment but nodded in agreeing with her, a small smile tugging on the usual stoic Uchiha's face._

_Naruko couldn't help at blushing and muttering a soft 'Thank you.'_

_The trio entered the library greeting the old librarian at the desk who greeted them with a smile. They had to force themselves in not showing a disgusted look from appearing on their faces as the usual sneer she had when the librarian saw Naruto. Naruko explained that she brought her younger siblings for some school research and asking for the history section._

_The librarian gave the directions and they went searching for what they came for. Sakura couldn't help but feel saddened at seeing that not many people come to the history side with years of piled up dust. After a few minutes of search, they found a couple of books that looks promising. Taking a secluded table each with a book._

_After an hour Satsuki got their attention. "Listen to this;_

'The **tailed beasts** (尾獣, _bijū_), sometimes referred to as "**Chakra Monsters**" (チャクラのバケモノ, _Chakura no Bakemono_), Are the nine titanic living forms of chakra created by the Sage of Six Paths out of the chakra from the Ten Tails. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from on to nine. **(Taken from Naruto Wiki though not gonna place the whole thing so skipping major parts.)'**

_Sakura followed after. "And here is something else I found written by Kushina Uzumaki:_

'A tailed beast can't be killed as they are made from mass of Chakra, so the only viable way of stopping a Biju is by sealing them. But you can't seal them into an ordinary container such as a dead object, for they will be able to break the seal and object and be set free again. So, the only way to keep a Biju at bay and have them stay contained is through a Power of Human Sacrifice referred to as 'Jinchuuriki', typically have their tailed beasts sealed into them early in their lives - often shortly after birth - so that they can grow up acclimating to their beast. Which seal is used differs from village to village, with Konoha using the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and Kumo using the Iron Armour Seal. In order for a jinchūriki to be successful in the long term, it is important for the jinchūriki to have special compatibility or simply unique chakra that can improve their chances. If jinchūriki had been one for a long time, their chakra will naturally adept to their tailed beast for better compatibility.

Other Villages had their own jinchūriki like Kanoha had one of their own. Kanoha always had one clan (an Uzumaki) at keeping the Nine Tailed beast at bay for their clan's natural ability at having a lot of stamina and large amounts of chakra. Mito Uzumaki was the first at containing the Nine Tails and her successor, Kushina Uzumaki one of Mito's clansmen, was then selected for the role due to her special chakra...' _Sakura trailed off._

_The Silence was deafening at the table. There was no need to read any further, the trio already got the clue. It was always an Uzumaki that contained the Kyubi._

_Naruto had clenched his hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Sakura saw this and was the first to react. "Naruto, no matter what everyone else says, we don't care that you're the container of the Kyubi. We'll always be there for you." She whispered as to not draw attention._

_"She's right, dope. You're still Naruto to us, our annoying and hyperactive blonde friend." Said Satsuki._

_Naruto relaxed and gave them a teary smile at their support ignoring Satsukis 'dope' comment. "Thanks guys. I'm very lucky to have friends like you two."_

_Satsuki said back with crossed arms with a frown on his face. "Though what intrigues me or the question is, if you're an Uzumaki and since they are well known for having their red hair like us Uchiha with black hair, why isn't Naruto's hair red but blonde?" _

_Yeah, why? Naruto didn't know why his hair was blonde instead of red if he was an Uzumaki._

_Sakura had a thoughtful look as she was thinking at what Sasuke said. "The only blondes we know of is the Yondaime, the Yamanaka's and Lady Tsunade Senju who lived in Kanoha. Though Lady Tsunade can be left out since a few months before the Kyuubi incident she already left the village, so that leaves only the Yondaime; Minato Namikaze and he died on the... day... off-" Sakura trailed off and gasped placing her hands on her mouth as she placed the pieces together._

_"What? What did you figure out?" Asked the blonde curious Satsuki nodding along very intrigued at what she discovered._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The sudden crack of a branch that fell from a tree brought Naruto out of his musings and finally took notice at where he is, he realized that something of the forest around him was off. It felt eerie and very unwelcome

"This place... I have to get out of here." The chakra in the air felt unwelcome and not pleasant.

Something at the back of his head was trying to tell him where he was but can't remember. Naruto took a deep breath and made a 180 to head back where he came from hoping that the protective detail Jiji and Uncle Dan had set up for his safety would find him. They always did.

But Fate had something else in store for our favorite blonde, one that would change the course of his path and those that would follow him in the future. As at that moment when Naruto took another step the ground beneath him caved in and he screamed as he fell into the black abyss under him. And whole he fell in closed up.

* * *

The ANBU and ROOT were currently scouring the forest for Naruto, but the unstable chakra of the forest was messing with their senses making it difficult to locate the boy as it felt like he was everywhere and it greatly concerned them for its been minutes in their search.

"Damnit! Where are you Naruto?" Said Kakashi hitting a tree. He was getting frustrated and desperate. He can't lose him not another person who was important to him especially since he was Minato and Kushina's legacy. He felt soft hand placed on his shoulder.

"We'll find him Kakashi. We always managed to find where he's hiding." Neko tried to reassure her captain. But inside she was also very worried for the blonde ball of energy.

When Kakashi was about to respond he heard a yell a short distance away from them.

Kakashi's heart sank and fear gripped him when he felt the boy's presence vanish not wasting a millisecond Kakashi ordered Neko to the Hokage for an emergency search for Naruto. Neko shunshined as fast as she can to relay the message. Praying for the boy's safety.

_'Kushina, Minato please watch over Naruto so nothing happens to him.'_ Kakashi prayed to Naruto's departed parents as he headed to where he last felt Naruto.

Meanwhile at the Hokages office Minutes before Narutos disappearance

A wizened old man wearing the Hogake Hat, Hiruzen Sarutobi re-instated third was busy going through the last bits of paper on his table when he heard a knock on his door. Sitting back in his chair he called the person in. He smiled when he saw his old teammate and friend Danzo come into his office. "Ah Danzo, what brings you in so late at night?"

Danzo Shimura closed the door behind him and with his walking stick walked towards the Hokages desk and seated himself on one of the comfy chairs. Letting out a sigh for the comfort of the couch resting his old bones. "Hey Saru, I was just passing by so I thought I'd drop a visit on my way. We don't get that much time to talk with council and stuff in the way. Including with you and that battle you got going on with papers on the desk." He said with a tease and slight smirk. For he himself counts himself lucky not doing the enemy of a Leaders work. He once wanted the Hokage position himself years back but after some 'enlightening events' he had forgone that idea.

The Third gained a tick mark on his head by his friend's remark but only sighed. With Danzo in the council and with him doing the blasted paper work there wasn't that much time of friend-to-friend talk. The Third gained a small mischievous smirk on his face. "I could always pass the paper work on to you to lighten my work." He gave his own jibe.

Danzo showed his hands in fake surrender. "No,no, I got my hands full with my own set of paper work."

The two old men laughed at the byplay between them. "So, I heard our neighborhood knucklehead blonde is at it again with our Elite." Said Danzo

Hiruzen chuckled. "Yeah heard the report from Bear. They are currently in pursuit of our little troublemaker."

The old War Hawk nodded. "He sure knows how to keep our men on alert so they don't get lazy or slack off on the job. And when he does not pull pranks for some time the security detail gets twitchy at the slightest drop of something. I still don't know how he manages it to sneak into an ANBU building full of Elite meant for stealth. Hell, I'm not even sure if he already found my hideout and is just waiting for the right moment and I'm just as fidgety thinking for if and when he will lay pranks at my base."

The Hokage can only shake his head with a humorous smile. Even he still couldn't figure out how Naruto can sneak into a building with Elite shinobi meant for stealth undetected hell he couldn't help laughing out loud when he walked into his office and found Naruto out passed out as his nose as blood slowly dribbled. The source was an Open Icha-Icha book on the floor.

Their conversation came to stop when Neko popped into the office. "Sorry to interrupt Hokage-Sama, Danzo Sama, but we have an emergency!" She desperately called out.

The atmosphere in the room took a drastic change when the occupants heard the word 'emergency'. They had a suspicion that only one reason could lead to this tonight.

Naruto.

"Report!" Barked out the Hokage.

Neko relayed the happenings of earlier that night till now. The two men were out of their chairs as soon as the ANBU was finished with her report. "Get all the ANBU that are on stand-by to help in the search for Naruto immediately! Danzo get your ROOT in search for him as well!" He ordered and shunshined out of his office in the help for the search of his surrogate Grandson.

Danzo didn't need to be told twice, if he's nephew (even if Naruto were not really he's nephew but still one he grew close with over time) was in danger he was going to use every resource available to him.

XxxxX

**(Before you continue to read I would like to inform that this small part of the chapter came out of the Manhwa ID The greatest Fusion Fantasy and even though it is coming from the book there will be some changes I'm making.)**

XxxxX

Small droplets of water dropped from the cavern onto a small puddle. The sound of dripping water stirred Naruto. He groaned as he woke up and lifted himself off the ground and looked up from where he fell, he was surprised that even though he fell from so very high he did not feel any pain.

It looked like he is in some kind of cave, not very dark yet not very bright almost like a dimly lit cavern and it went only one way. He let out a sigh. "Great, so it would seem that there is no second other way but one-way." A smirk appeared on his face. "Well, I always love a challenge."

As he walked Naruto noticed he felt slight pull in his sub-conscious in the direction he walked as if he was meant to go this way and as he walked he noticed it becoming brighter till he entered a wide cave with a gorge that looks as it goes on forever down and a narrow path way leading across to a VERY big white door that appeared to have a circle with a dragon inscribed on it*, the same size if not bigger than the gates of Konoha.

"Mmm for a door this size I must've fallen very far and I don't want to know how deep that gorge goes. *Shiver*. Yet I'm supposed to feel cautious of where I'm going when in an unfamiliar place but I can't help but feel a sense of calmness and that pull I'm getting is just behind this door." Naruto placed he's right hand on the dragon crest and a light glow appeared on his body and crest. It died down after just for a second before he heard grinding noise coming from the crest and he jumped away for a safe distance, just in case.

Once the grinding noise stopped Naruto walked back to the now opened hole in the door and peered over the ledge, his eyed went wide. "Holy crap this is one thick solid door I've ever seen." He breathed out, he could roughly guess about 1.7 meters. No siege weapon or Jutsu he's ever heard of could break this door down.

"Hmm, would it be alright to enter?" Pondered Naruto with chin in hand.

…..

"Well at worst I could lose my life. Yosh!" Joked Naruto, or was it? As he climbed into the big hole.

Naruto walked into a big hall of some sorts with concrete columns leading up to the ceiling and concrete tiles. "This place is huge and how come it looks like as if it was built by people if I'm this far underground. Ah, there seems to be light up ahead!"

Naruto jogged with relieve at seeing some light but once he exited he stopped dead in his tracks, he found a very much bigger hall but that is not what made him freeze on the spot it was the being in front of him.

A Golden Dragon.

The size of the Hokage Monument.

He went pale white as a ghost, gulped and prayed to whatever Kami there was to help him. "I'm so fucked."

* * *

_'Ok don't panic, it's not awake yet. I can just turn around and go back where I came from...'_ Naruto's brain was thinking of ways to get out here as fast it can. Dragon. A Legend or Fairy Tale. Something he only read once in one of the story books at Sakura's place telling things about fantasy Dragons that may or may not have existed eons ago.

Though no one came upon remains or any proof a Dragon that ever existed, people and other things thought only about it as an imaginary thing. Oh, how wrong they were. NOW THAT THE WHOLE FICTION BREAKER WAS IN FRONT OF HIM!

_'No,no, not going to work. There is no other exit and I'm not sure if there is another exit behind the dragon.'_

_{Naruto Nim}_

He twitched.

* * *

Inside Narutos Mindscape

Ankle deep water, light very dim not able to see very far, thick cage like doors leading all the way up with no end to it and one of the think bars had a tag with the name 'Seal' on it. Inside of the cage like bars laid a figure of a young to late teenage girl who looked the age of 15 or 17. Had crimson red hair at waist length spread out on the floor, had fox like ears on top, with her 9 red tails coming from her back bottom spread out.

_{Naruto Nim}_

The girl twitched at the ethereal like voice calling out her containers name. She may have been asleep but she was aware of what was happening to her container and the emotions he was having. Trying to stand up from her laying in that position for so long since her sealing into Kushina's son.

Kushina.

Her friend, even though she was sealed with in Kushina her previous container they became friends over time and Kushina along with Minato who were both Seal masters tried to think of a way to release her without the container dying to try and give her a second chance out to freedom. Other people thought of her as a blood thirsty Fox, a Cataclysmic being hell bend on destroying the Nations but she was not one like that and it was all thanks to her previous containers for keeping her sane and company.

Not until that faithful night of the little boy's birth '_That'_ man appeared again with his red eyes and it was all his fault that her two friends died by her claws all due to her own anger, she let her guard down and fell prey to his control on her.

_{Naruto Nim}_

That voice again. Fully on her feet though groggy and swaying while holding her head she tried to see what her container was seeing.

* * *

Outside with Naruto

"Am I hearing things?" Naruto whispered looking around. "Was it the Kyuubi?"

_{Naruto Nim}_

There it was again. So, he was not hearing things but sounded like it came from the dragon's direction.

"W-wait, what if it's calling me to eat me?" Naruto backed away a step.

"Mmmm~" Pondering pondering.

Naruto was sweating bullets. _'Ha-ha I'll just ignore it, look for the exit and get my ass out of here before I become chewing gum.'_ For some reason Naruto could swear he was hearing a woman giggle from somewhere.

Before he realized it, he was already right next to the Dragon.

_'I JUST WONDERED HERE WITHOUT THINKING? YOU STUPID IDIOT!' _Yelled Naruto berating himself in his thoughts pulling on his hair with both hands. This time for sure he heard laughter, coming from inside of him. Oh, when he gets the chance he's going to try and find a way to meet the Kyuubi for laughing in his state of distress!

?

Naruto blinked at the strange object covered in some material. It looked to be in some slightly curved shape.

"What's that?" He asked staring at the lone object. He felt that pull again, stronger, it was coming from this thing that was in between the dragon.

"Was it you... who was calling me?"

….. he was met with silence.

"Right!" Naruto knocked his head looking away. "I'm starting to lose myself when I start hearing voices and then start talking to a thing that's not even alive!"

If Naruto kept his eyes on that object that he called 'Thing' he would've noticed it twitch with a tick on top of it being called that.

"GAH!" He snapped. _'What am I doing right now? I completely forgot about the Dragon and here I'm making noise! I really am an idiot.'_

He felt hot air blow on top of his head. He stilled. Daring himself to glance at the direction of the Dragon, looking straight at its crimson red eyes that seemed to be glowing and had slits in them.

"Ah, he woke up." Naruto cried crocodile tears at his luck.

The sweat was pouring down his face and had tears in his eyes. _'I'm so fucking dead now! I just had to wake up something that could be even stronger than the Sage.'_

Taking a deep shaky breath, lifting his very shaky hand for a greeting. "Y-Yo? I'm truly and t-terribly sorry mister Dragon for waking you from your sleep. I was, I was just about leave... do you think I can leave?" Asked Naruto completely soaked in sweat. His heart beating a mile a minute. He wasn't sure if could suffer from a heart attack with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him that can heal his wounds in seconds but it sure felt like he was close to one.

[…...] The dragon kept staring at him with those crimson glowing eyes, those eyes that felt as if they bored deep within his soul.

_'Mom, Dad I'll be there soon.'_

[Ku,ku,ku, Bwahahaha.] The dragon laughed a mighty laugh that shook the ground he stood on as if he was in an earthquake.

He stumbled. "Um..." Naruto wasn't sure what to do when a Dragon was laughing so the only option for him. Stand tall and await your fate.

* * *

Inside Narutos mindscape

The Kyuubi or the teenage girl was laughing at her containers expressions and behavior. She was holding onto her sides as it hurt from all the laugh and giggles.

Regaining her composure, she tried to get more detail on the Dragon in front of Naruto, though it is difficult getting a read on the being since she and Naruto haven't yet established a connection of some sort yet, it didn't help much. Even her father, The Sage of Six Paths didn't know about or tell them about Dragons so it is her first time in her eternal life seeing one.

But when the Dragon woke up and it starred with its eyes at Naruto it felt as if she herself stood in front of the powerful being. He was looking directly through Narutos eyes towards hers as well, unable to tear or even blink. It was than she got a reading on the Dragon. This Dragon. It was way _way _more powerful than her or the Sage of Six Paths if not even more powerful than The Ten Tails.

_**'Kit, for both our sakes DO NOT ANGER THIS BEING'**_ Even if meybe he can't hear her she was pleading for him not to screw this up.

* * *

"….." Naruto stared at the spot where the dragon previously was. What was a Dragon now, were a boy or girl (?) about 18 or 20 at age, with ankle length black hair, crimson glowing eyes with slits wearing a shirt with no sleeves and shorts just below his knee and wearing some weird thick shoes? "That's weird. Just until a moment ago, he was a dragon. And now in human form? Well put that one on the list of 'Crazy ass Shit I've Ever Seen'."

The black-haired teenager had a smile on his face. "Is this your first time seeing Dragon shift form? Even though shinobi have the ability to do strange and amazing things themselves with their Jutsus?" Asked the boy.

Naruto raised a brow. "You know about us using Jutsus even though you are this deep underground?"

The boy still kept his smile. "I'm fully aware of what was and had been happening above ground even being down here. It's one of my abilities and skills. Ah, where are my manners. It's been so long since the last time I had human company. The Name is Ye Chun Wha or as my friends used to call me ID, pleasure to meet you." ID held out his hand towards the young boy.

Naruto glanced at the outstretched hand and took it in his own. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki from Konahagakure. Please to meet ya as well ID Sama." Naruto gave his usual bright smile.

"None of those honorifics, even till now I still could not get used to them. Calling me ID is just fine." ID waved his hand in an uncaring gesture.

Naruto's smiled a bit more. He found another one just like him who didn't care much of honorifics. Only when it was truly needed otherwise Sakura would hit him hard on his head for his disrespect. "If I might ask, what are you doing all the way down here?"

ID looked away slightly embarrassed. "Ah, about that. To tell the truth, a spell gone wrong in the dimension travel."

"Spell?" Naruto raised another eye brow.

"Oh right. Your dimension doesn't know about Magic, right?" Asked ID

"Magic?! Magic as in 'Magic' that had been achieved by great mystics from ancient times; whether miracles brought forth by 'Gods', demonic power of 'Devils, or else original theories on supernatural phenomenon, they were all things that could be reproduced through formulas? Though that came from a fantasy book I once read but that type? Is it real?!" Naruto asked as excitement grew at hearing what many believed non-existing. If he knew Magic he could do the impossible beyond limits.

ID laughed good naturedly at the excitement rolling of the kid. "Of course. That shift from dragon to human you just saw?" At the boy's nod. "That is called Polymorph. One of the spells that allows you to shift to any form you can."

"Can I do that as well?!" The eyes of Naruto were having stars.

"It is possible, but you first need to learn how to use magic, control it than u need to master it. If you don't fully know how to handle magic you can make very big mistake that could cost you your life and those of others close to you." Explained ID very serious if one does not know what could go wrong.

The young boy nodded in agreement. Learning a difficult skill and not knowing what the consequence could lead to. But if he can master and learn how to control magic he may be able to protect those important to him the same way his learning how to control his chakra for his chakra control is crap. And he only just recently figured out that the reason why his chakra is so abysmal cause the Kyuubi's chakra mixing into his through the seal.

_{Excuse me! Are you forgetting to introduce me as well ID?}_

Naruto let out an unmanly eep at the sudden voice he heard in his head. Naruto looked around and his eyes landed back again on the strange object embedded in the floor.

ID who heard the voice as well looked between Naruto and Lamia. _'I see, so she finally found her possible new master.'_

"Um, excuse me ID. But what is that?" Naruto pointed towards Lamias direction.

"That?" The boy nodded. ID walked towards Lamia with a warm smile and stopped next to his partner that helped him through life, wars, loneliness and many other things. "This is Lamia. A sword created by God's and by my previous predecessor. She is also my precious partner that once fought alongside me in my eternal life. She and me have known each other for over thousands of years, close to 8 000 if my memory still serves me right."

Naruto's jaw hit the ground and his eyes were like dinner plates. "8 000 thousand... years?!" He breathed. ID smirked at the boy's shock but nodded. "How, how are you able to look so young if you lived that long?"

The smirk never leaving ID's face. "That Naruto is a secret you'll have to learn on your own." ID remembered the first time how his reaction was same when he met Greydrone Nim.

Naruto's eyes went back to the sword. 'Lamia' what a nice name and it also sounded like when ID proudly talked about her that the sword has a will and soul of its own.

_{That is true, Naruto Nim}_ Lamia talked again into his mind.

"That voice. It really was you that kept calling my name." Voiced Naruto. Her voice sounded ethereal and angelic.

"Do you want to hold her?" Came ID's voice.

Naruto didn't look away from Lamia, he nodded numbly as an answer. He saw ID step slightly away as to give him the go ahead.

His feet felt like they weren't his as he slowly walked towards the sword. His right hand stretching out to grab the hilt of the sword. His fingers interlacing around it to get the grip.

Than it happened.

* * *

A pillar with strong gusts of wind and golden lights blew around Naruto as he stared at the now released sword hovering in front of him, that has the appearance of a Ketana. Than in place of the Ketana the most beautiful girl he has ever seen were in front of him, her eyes were closed, her arms crossed in front of her, left hand on right shoulder and her right on her left, with long silver hair flowing in waves, swaying in the blowing wind with elegance, dressed in a pink dress with slits on her side legs.*

Naruto stared in a trance open mouthed at the beautiful girl in front of him.

{I am the great sword, Lamia…

{Here I choose my Master…

{With this I Vow to Honor and Cherish this person forever…

{You have been chosen as my new Master…

{Will you be with me for eternity?}

Still in a dazed like state he gave his honest pledge.

"I Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze…

Container of the Kyuubi no Yoko…

Here by pledge to accept the sword, Lamia…

As her rightful Master and wield her honorably for eternity"

Lamia glided forward and gently placed her hands on both Naruto's cheeks, slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. He blushed furiously at his first given kiss, they felt very soft and warm on his own lips.

Lamia leaning back her hands still gently on his face.

{With this our contract is complete.

I, Lamia, shall serve you faithfully and for eternity, Master.} She finished with a gentle smile.

And the world around Naruto turned black as he fell backwards and the last thing he remembered is ID catching him before he hit the ground.

XxxxX

ID held the unconscious boy in his arms and looked proudly yet sadly. "So, you've finally found your new master who is worthy at holding and wielding you, Lamia. If you placed your trust in this boy, then I too shall place my own faith in him."

Red and gold lights appeared around ID's form. "I, Ye Chun Wha… bestow upon him my all. I shall reincarnate into this young man and with my dragon heart will assist him in his time of need." The form of ID was slowing disappearing.

"Grow strong Naruto, for when the time comes, you and those close to you will need all the help you need in facing the fake goddess." With those parting words ID vanished in thousands of particle lights.

* * *

Omake:

_Flashback the day before the three went to the library._

_Yesterday Naruto accidently stumbled upon one Genin who was trying to train this Jutsu called 'Henge no Jutsu'. And he thought that he and his friends can try and learn a new one since they are limited at knowing only a few academy ones._

_The other two agreed and trained in the main Uchiha dwelling house for 3 hours long in order to avoid prying eyes. Sakura was the first to succeed since her chakra was small and easier to mold. Her Henge appeared that of a young girl with black hair with a pony tail tied in an orange ribbon _**(Think of a young version of Akeno Himejime in DxD)**_. _

_Satsuki a few minutes later. Her Henge was that of a brown-haired version of herself with light brown eyes._

_Naruto, not wanting to be left out got desperate, closed his eyes to try and focus and unknowingly used a small bit of the Kyuubi's chakra and got to Henge himself. But once the smoke cleared at using the Jutsu he heard something that sounded like a fountain spurt and then the sound of someone that fell over with a thump._

_"Eh?" Opening his eyes, Satsuki on her back passed out with blood drippling from her nose. And Sakura who was staring at him with a red blushing face._

_Looking at himself he's face went the shade of Sakura's hair color. He let out a girlish 'eep' voice that didn't sound like his and went into a crouching form covering 'her' D like breasts with 'her' arms. "Why am I girl and why am I Naked?!" Naruto screeched._

_Sakura who recovered by Naruto's voice ran to get a bed cover and threw it over the still deeply blushing naked girl version of Naruto accept with long blood red hair. Sakura shook Naruto's shoulder lightly. "How are you able to turn into a girl? The scroll states that a male is unable to Henge into a female form due to certain anatomy parts that won't work with men." She questioned._

_Naruto currently looked like the female version of himself with long crimson red hair reaching his/her hips, she looked about 14 years old had an hour glass figure that men would turn their heads twice over, still got those mesmerizing crystal blue eyes and the cute whisker marks in her face._

_"And also, how are you still able to maintain the Henge even when your being touched by Sakura?" Asked the awaken Uchiha who's got tissues stuck in her nostrils with a tinge of pink adorning her blushing face. "The Illusion breaks once someone or something touches you." She continued as if the previous incident never happened._

_At the first question that was asked Naruto's face went crimson. "I, uh, remember when I told you two about the time when I sneaked into the Hokage's office to play a prank?" _

_The two gave a nod for they do remember when Naruto told them of happened during his pranks. He sneaked into the empty Hogake office to play a prank on the village leader but during that time he was placing the pranks he bumped an orange covered book off of the office table and it fell open onto a certain page. On two full pages was a naked blonde girl posing and showing her most secret of spots. He doesn't remember much for he passed out due the rush off blood to the face and passed out. But what he does know it was a porn book he once saw adult people like to read. _

_Her voice was sounding meek now. "So, I, I tried to focus hard on an illusion for me to use and acciddentlythoughtaboutthegirlinthebook." She finished the last bit in a hurry._

_It took the other two a few seconds to decipher the quick wording. Sakura giggled and Satsuki coughed to cover a laugh but had to cough a few more times._

_Naruto wasn't sure what deep red color his face was by now but his entire body felt flushed. "Ok, we understand it was an accident, but what about why your illusion is not dispelling? I mean you _feel_ real to the touch." Sakura really had to held back her urge to touch Narutos' breasts. _'No, I'm not being a pervert. I meant they look so fucking real and I want to make sure they are real and not fake!'

_The crimson beauty shook her head making her hair sashaying. "I don't know. I did what the scroll explained." She shrugged lightly. Not reveal her naked form in any way. _'Why am I referring to myself in the word 'her'?'

_"Ok I think that's enough embarrassing Naruto who looks on the verge of popping like a ripe tomato. Try to cancel the Jutsu." Said Satsuki removing the nose plugs._

_End of Flashback _

**I would like to point out that Danzo is not the evil and devious person in my story. IF that does not work out, I'll see to make some changes. Take note as well I'm just going with the flow for the story so it will maybe move forward or not, I just want to get it out of my head since it's been piling up.**

**I have a few chapters ready but not sure when I'll post them, I'll go through them before they are posted. The characters in my story may become OOC and Team 7 Naruto/Sakura/Satsuki will be OP later on, Kakashi maybe as well. They will train to reach that stage. If you don't like them being OP you know where that 'Back' button is cause I'm doing this story because I want to.**

**Satsuki on my story is female version of Sasuke.**

**Im not going to apologize for not yet completing other stories since IRL is keeping me busy, though I'll try updating as best I can.**

**GREYDRONE70 out.**


End file.
